tearsofthefallenfandomcom-20200215-history
Alola
Alola is a region of the Pokémon World. It's made up of 4 islands. Just like the rest of the world, it was created by Arceus, who shaped it with the power provided by its Plates. Geographical Layout Alola is based on the American state of Hawaii, an archipelago in the Pacific Ocean.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Alola#Design_concept It is made up of 4 islands. These islands will not have their own articles; everything pertaining to Alola in Tears of the Fallen will be in this article. The islands are as follows: * Melemele Island * Akala Island * Ula'ula Island * Poni Island Alola is not connected to any other region, meaning one would have to travel to/from it by plane or boat. History Alola is the main region where Zenryoku Crystals come from. In Tears of the Fallen, it's unknown where exactly their origin is rooted. Legends say it came as a gift from the region's guardian deities. Alola is the ONLY region where Z-Crystals can officially be bought. They're at a bit of a high price, though, due to their slight rarity. They're also traded among citizens, even used as a type of currency. They used to be given as awards for completing Island Challenges, but this changed due to the challenges and the entire Alola League being shut down by the Tekiyoku. Z-Crystals are now also one of the three items needed for Manipulation meditation. Alola used to serve as the region of operations for the evil organization known as Team Skull. This is not the case anymore, due to all previous smaller evil groups being merged into the Tekiyoku. Alola was later taken over by the revitalized Tekiyoku, along with all other regions. All Island Challenges were shut down and the Alola League was discontinued. Citizens there were forced to start paying the Tekiyoku taxes every now and then. Cities and Towns The following is a list of every city and town in Alola, along with the island it's located on, as shown in the official Pokémon games. They're all basically present in Tears of the Fallen, even though some might not be mentioned in the series. Anime-exclusive locations will only be shown here if they have some part in Tears of the Fallen or if a character is from there. See more about a city/town on its page by clicking the name. Be aware that not all cities/towns will have articles. * Iki Town (Melemele Island) * Hau'oli City (Melemele Island) * Heahea Town (Akala Island) * Paniola Town (Akala Island) * Konikoni City (Akala Island) * Malie City (Ula'ula Island) * Po Town (Ula'ula Island) * Seafolk Village (Poni Island) Schooling * Main article: Academies There's an unofficial academy in this region that runs in the summer. Its purpose is to provide additional specific Alolan knowledge that can't otherwise be taught in the two main academies, Kalos Academy and Sinnoh Academy. With Alolan culture being so vastly different, this academy is beneficial. It's run by Professor Kukui. Kukui is passionate about this academy, but since it's unofficial, taking part in it won't count towards one's education requirements. Therefore, attendance is low. Only truly dedicated students take place in it due to their trust in Kukui. The academy building is located in an old auditorium building in Hau'oli City on Melemele Island. Present In the search for Arceus's Plates, Alola was the fourth region traveled to by Alain and the Mokusetsu. They're currently there now. After speaking to Professor Kukui, they were able to recruit his current students at his academy. Everyone who is traveling as a member or just to help out in Alola are Alain, Ash, Dawn, Lillie, Mallow, Lana, and Kiawe. The first Plate to be encountered by the Mokusetsu is Hi no Tama, the Fire Plate. This is in Paniola Town on Akala Island. Characters From Here This section will show characters in Tears of the Fallen who are from Alola. Only characters revealed in the series so far will be shown here. If a character's been revealed, but their hometown is meant to be hidden for plot purposes, they will not appear here. * Lillie Hidaka (Hau'oli City; Melemele Island) * Kiawe Miliani (Paniola Town; Akala Island) * Mallow Nawahine (Hau'oli City; Melemele Island) * Lana 'Opunui (Hau'oli City; Melemele Island) * Professor Kukui (Iki Town; Melemele Island) * Tupp Pane'e (Malie City; Ula'ula Island) * Rapp Nohealani (Po Town; Ula'ula Island) * Zipp Ulani (Konikoni City; Akala Island) Plates Hidden Here This section will list Arceus's Plates that were hidden in Alola after Giratina hid the Plates in ancient times when Arceus created its special move, "Omnipotent Purēto Scatter". Only Plates whose locations have been revealed in the series will appear here. * Hi no Tama (Fire) (Paniola Town; Akala Island) Trivia * The name, "Alola" may come from ola, which is Hawaiian for "life". It also comes from the traditonal Hawaiian greeting, "Aloha".https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Alola#Etymology See Also * Kanto * Johto * Hoenn * Sinnoh * Unova * Kalos References Category:Locations Category:Regions